Suprises
by XenaTheDog
Summary: What if Peeta thought he was lying to the capitol about the baby, but he really wasn't. What if the capitol took Katniss and not Peeta. What if Peeta led the revolution. Katnis/Peeta Gale/Madge Finnick/Annie. All these questions answered. FIRST FANFICTION! ...T because I'm paranoid!...
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction! I have been recently obsessed with fanfiction and I love writing so... why not try it out! Thank you for clicking on my story. BTW, before you read any of my chapters, please excuse silly grammer and spelling mistakes! I am actually very bad at grammer and spelling... =3! Also, i'm in the process of re-reading mockingjay because I read it along time ago so I might be fuzzy on a few things =). Hope you like my story!**

**PS. it might be a bit short, i'm doing this on a school night!**

**Prolouge-**

**Katniss POV**

**(in quarter quell at the beach scene)**

I watched Peeta grab something and turn to me.

"Here for you," He smiled and handed me a multicolored pearl. I smiled and thanked him and held the pearl close to my heart. Everything seemed to be bliss, but my problems started to arise in my head again. _How am I going to tell him! He thought he was lying, but..._ I shook my head, too many troubles! _I just have to tell him!_

I looked at Peeta, faking a smile, I was so scared!

"Peeta, I have to tell you something." I looked at my hands. I felt tears emerging but I held them back. He looked at me, obviously not sensing my nerves. He smiled and scooted closer to me.

"You can tell me anything, you know I love you." Peeta whispered and smiled. _That smile, I don't want to ever see that smile fade of his face..._

"It's not that easy to say. I, you s-" Peeta suddenly pulled my chin up and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back. _The cameras must be loving this! _He let me go and I felt my cheeks burn up and turn red. I smiled at Peeta but my face soon turned emotionless.

"Im pregnant..." I whisper slowly. I look at Peeta and start sobbing in my hands.

"You know I was lying," Peeta looked at me and started in my face, "wait... are you serious. You're pregnant." I nodded slowly. "Well, this is a surprise, but once we get out of here we can live in peace." He smiled and looked at me. _You're skipping the nightmares and the pain, oh yah, especially mentoring and coming back to the capitol every year._

He grabbed me into a hug and I thought everything would be perfect.

That is, until I shot that arrow. Now i'm in the capitol, captured, and Peeta's somewhere, somewhere...

We _**will**_find eachother again!

**So please review! I work well of constructive criticism. Please keep in mind it may take me a while to update since it's monday and I have school, but winter break is 2 weeks away and then I get 2 weeks off so _yay_! Once again, thanks for clicking and giving me a chance =)!**

_**Review**_** Please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone =)! I finished all my homework yesterday for the WHOLE WEEK (booyah! I was feeling very productive). I will be updating hopefully regularly this week. My schedule is pretty much free except for running club and walking my puppy =)! Thank you to all who reviewed and hopefully you like this chapter! BTW, anyone seen Mockingjay part one! I saw it at the premier and I couldn't believe the ending! Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Peeta's POV**

My eyes fluttered open. My eyelids felt like concrete, but the curiosity of where I was pushed me forward. It was all fuzzy and harmless at first; bright white walls and tubes all over my body, machines everywhere around me, and a blob of a mess in a chair on the side of me. My vision became clearer and a headache arose quickly. As my vision became clearer, I realized that mess in the corner, was Haymitch! His hair looked tangled and shaggy, and he was dressed in a weird jumpsuit. It was obvious he was sober, and it didn't look pretty on him at _all_! Quickly, I realized something was wrong when he head jolted forward when he realized I was awake. He stood up slowly and came to my side and looked at me closely.

"Hey... where am I?" I questioned him and looked at him puzzled. He put his head down.

Haymitch spoke nonchalantly: "This is gonna sound really weird, we're in district 13, and the revolution has started." I looked at him with no emotion on my face. He quickly started talking again, "when Katniss shot that arrow, somehow you were knocked out and the rebellion sent in a hovercraft to retrieve you and the others," He looked sad, "but we weren't fast eno-"

"Wait sooo... Katniss broke the arena and now I'm in 13? Why not 12?" I asked. Haymitch shuffled and looked okward.

"Well, the capitol bombed 12, we could only get so many people out..." Haymitch said sadly. My heart wrenched as I thought about my brothers and father.

"My family didn't make it?" I looked up at Haymitch. He nodded solomnley.

"Peeta so what happened is th-" Haymitch started but I interrupted.

"Whydidthecapitolsothatimsomadwhydidth-" I yelled angrily but Haymitch silented me.

"Boy, listen you need to know this!" Haymitch yelled. He stared at me and I stared at him. _I can't wait to see Katniss..._

"We saved 2 victors from the arene," Haymitch said sadly, "We couldn't save all of them." My hands started to sweat and my headache worsened. Haymitch locked eyes with me and sighed. "You and Finnick were saved, we couldn't reach Johanna, Annie, or Katniss in time."

My heart felt like it broke in a million peices. I suddenly became angry and pulled the wires out. It stung and pain was shooting throughout my body. My brain was yelling at me to stop, but I couldn't. the love of my life, captured. I imagined the things that they would do to her and my unborn child. Haymitch held me back and strapped me on my bed. _They were suspecting this would be my reaction!_

"YOU PROMISED TO KEEP HER ALIVE!" I screamed, tears were rolling down my face. "YOU PROMISED!"

"Peeta..." he whispered sadly, "the capitol got to her first after they figured out what we were doing." My head spun in all directions after docters after docters rushed in my room and started poking me with needels. I kept on yelling, until my vision went black.

"You promised..." I whispered and I passed out.

**_Please Review! _****I have a question, do you want me to stay just on one characters POV, or both, rotating maybe each chapter? If you do want me to just stay with one characters POV, which character (Katniss or Peeta)? Thanks again! ****_Review Please!_****_ It would be greatly appreciated =)!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter, please excuse my stupid grammer and spelling mistakes. Thankyou to all who reviewed! It motivates me and helps me alot. My chapters aren't very long because I usually write this fanfic at 8:00 so... yah. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games**

**Katniss POV**

This place is horrible. Annie, Johanna, and I have been trapped in this stupid place forever. I mean, I KNEW the capitol was horrible, no actually horrid, but I didn't know it was worse than what I had thought! They barely give us any food, just bread and 1 apple, and that's not gonna cut it when I'm now eating for two. We all share a same 'cell' (that's what I call it). It's dirty and it's always dim. So far, no torture has happened. I have heard Peackeepers talking amoungst themselfs about it, but I don't pay much attention. Johanna and Annie talk to me, ,but I don't respond. I can't imagine myself living like this, especially with a baby on the way. Sound startle us, that once brave and rebellious Johanna that swore in front of teh whole capitol, is now a small feeble girl that is scared of a peackeeper. They make me smile, expecially Annie.

Once out of a daze, I swing my head towards the door. The smell of roses fills my nose. It's beautifully putrid and stale. He smiles, with that smile. Johanna looks at him and smirks, she's only scared of peackeepers, she's been acting this whole time.

"How can we help you?" Annie says politely. Snow smiles wickedly at her and makes eye contact with all of us, _especially me_! I feel anger rising and boiling inside of me. I feel the need to jab his head out of his skull and then crumble it into pieces! _Calm Katniss calm..._

Snow smiled and started talking, "Yes actually, before we do our ..." he stopped and thought for a moment, "_procedures."_ It seemed like we all froze and gulped while Snow gazed into our soul's. "We want you to do an interview with Ceaser Flickerman, just to update the rebels that you are on our side, and you will do anything we say!".

Snow walked out the room and slammed the door. We were soon aqquantinced to many peacekeepers grabbing us and escorting us down the hall.

_**Review Review Review Please! Short I know, but it's 9:00 and I gotta go to sleep!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_WINTER BREAK! YASSSSSSSSS! _****I have been so busy lately and I finally have 2 weeks off! You should expect at least 5 updates this winter break, if not, that means i'm just really lazy. Chapters gonna be short 'cause I REALLY HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO PLAYING THE SIMS for like the past 10 million years -.-! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Peeta's POV**

I woke up in a daze. My mind was buzzing and I found myself strapped down to the bed. _They must think I'm gonna kill someone... probably Hamitch._ I smirked and gazed sadly at the ceiling. My heart broke into a million pieces and I felt tears emerging._ I should of given myself up, and let Katniss be saved, we should of ran away that day and survived together, not get stuck in this... this MESS! Katniss is much more vunerable now that... she's carrying my child. They're probably torturing her and..._ I scowled and forced myself to think of better things. Suddenly, I swung my head to the door and Finnick walked in. He sat on the door and we looked at eachother for what seemed like eternity. He walked towards me and unstrapped my handcuffs. It felt like such a relief. I rubbed my hands and looked at Finnick.

"How do you handle it?" A simple and complex question.

He shifted in his chair and looked at me: "I don't, these past years of being a victor have been my worst. I just want to... kill the capitol."

I looked at him and nodded. It was a simple and quick conversation, yet it gave me the strength to carry on. Finnick coughed and looked at his hands.

"So, um the reason I took your handcuffs of is umm, President Coin and the rebel leaders want to speak to you. They want to um... make an agreement with you."

I nodded and got up slowly. I felt my blood being pumped through my body and I slowly walked with Finnick. He gave me the uniform of 13 to wear and I quickly changed into it.

_I'm one step closer to getting my Katniss back!_

I walked through the empty hallways of the VIP level of 13 with Finnick and stepped into the door of my future.

**Katniss POV**

I squirmed in discomfort as the Peackeepr held my hands hardly. I watched as Johanna and Annie were taken to the same room as I was still heading to mine. The peackeeper soon dropped me off at my room and I stared in shock at my old prep team, except Cinna. My heart shrank. My prep team squealed and ran towards me, bringing me in a hug. As they examined and complained about my hairy and imperfect body and face my mind trailed off to Peeta. I wondered where he was and if he was dead or not. Fear started to arise in me as I though I would have a fatherless child. I was scared to end up like my mom, broken and changed forever. My prep team slowly bathed me and put a cream on my face for 10 minutes. After 10 minutes I stared in aww at my perfect skin. No scars, no dark circles, no freckles, no moles, no acne, just beautifully clear skin. They did my makeup and made me look beautiful as ever.

"Thanks!" I fake smiled as they waved by.

I walked to the mirror and looked at my face and body. They had made my body seem perfect too and that's when I realized my baby bump had become noticable. An avox walked in and slowly put down my food and scurried away. I examined the food, chicken soup with a piece of bread and an apple. _They fed me more than usual. _Quickly, I ate it. My hunger was quenched and I smiled happily. A strange women walked through the door and smiled at me. She had curly magenta hair and had way too much makeup on! She was stick thin and wore a shiny, flowy, and purple dress that went down to her ankles. She reminded me of Effie.

"Well, Katniss, hello there!" She walked towards me and clapped, "look how beautiful you look."

"Thanks, nice to meet you, um..."

"Oh it's Malidera!"**(A/N I know, that's the first name that came to my mind!)**

"Now let's get your dress and put the frosting on the cupcake."

I was soon ushered to a dressing room with a bright red dress in it. I put it on and looked at myself. It was a skin tight red dress with black sparkles at the end of it. It went down to my knees and it obviously showed of my bump to make me look more desirable to the rebels, or even Peeta. Malidera put a diamond necklace on it and matching diamond stud earings. She gave me my black stalletos and put my hair in a simple messy bun.

She clapped and smiled at me, "PERFECT Katniss you look so gorgeous!".

I gulped as a peackeeper came and I waved bye to Malidera. He escorted me, not so tightly this time, to a big area where Annie and Johanna were waiting. They both sighed in releif and ran to both smiled and hugged me tightly.

"You look beautiful." They both said.

"Thanks, you guys do too!" I smiled at them and hugged them back. Johanna was wearing a long purple dress with her hair down. She had fierce makeup on and flats since she was already pretty tall. Annie was wearing a dark pink dress with black stalletos. Her hair was also down and she was wearing black stalletos as well.

We turned our heads to President Snow who walked in and smiled at us.

"Now listen here girls! You listen to what I say and ONLY what I say!" He smiled wickedly as a bad feeling arose in my stomach.


	5. Chapter 4

**Woot Woot just cleaned my room and ready to write! Hope you like teh chapter. Please ****_Review Review Review!_**

**Peeta POV**

I walked into the door with Finnick and found several people sitting around a big black table. There was a huge tv in the room and papers were everywhere. This was obviously and imortant room just because of the luxury goods in it. A middel aged women with white hair walked towards me and shook my hand firmly.

"Hello Peeta, I'm President Coin." She smiled and ushered me to my seat. I sat next to Haymitch which was pretty okward. He just looked at me and then looked at his shoes. I looked across from me and faced Gale who was staring right at me. It felt like he was burning into my soul. It felt very weird but I knew we were here for the same reason, to get rid of the capitol, by the way I knew he and Madge were together. He smiled at me slightly and everyone's attention turned to President Coin who had now sat down.

"How can I help you?" I asked sadly. Everyone stared at me, I didn't care. I feel empty without Katniss.

Coin smiled, "Well Peeta, we need a leader for the rebellion, and you seem like the perfect choice,"

"Why!?" I growled, "You should of saved Katniss, she would of done this."

"Well 3 reasons actually Peeta," Coin started, "One, your stunning, everyone, what I mean is all the capitol girls aww over you," I puffed and looked at my toes, "Secondly, you'r good with words and very persuasive, and lastly," She looked at me strait in the eyes, "You and Katniss and the biggest news in the capitol right now, you're the closest to Katniss, and most importantly, you're the father of the child she's carrying."

Her eyes bore into my eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just, I can't!".

Suddenly the tv turned on with capitol news and Coin muttered, "This will persuave you."

I watched as Ceaser Flickerman walked on stage.

"Hello capitol, hello! Today we have three very special guests!". He sat down in his purple chair that matched his hair and smiled. "Please welcome Annie," Suddenly Annie walked on stage with a flowy dark pink dress with black heels. I looked at Finnick and he slowly sat next to me and was just staring. Annie smiled happily and sat down next to Ceaser and waved at the imaginary audience. "Please welcome our next guest, Johhana!". Johhana walked on stage, not so happily as Annie, but still pretty happy. She had fierce makeup on and a long flowy purple dress with flats. She had her hair down and sat down without waving or nothing. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"Annie Johanna..." I whispered. Finnick put his finger to my lips and told me to not talk.

"Finally, here's Katniss!" Ceaser smiled.

My heart stopped. _Katniss_. "She's alive..." I gasped and my eyes were cemented to the screen. She had her hair in a bun and they had put beautiful makeup on her. she looked stunning. She was wearing a skin tight dress and she was having trouble walking in her heels but she just smiled it of. I know her fake smile, that was a fake smile. _Everything about this was fake!_ My heart crumbled when the camera zoomed in on her and her stomach that you could notice now. So far, none of them looked like they had undergone torture.

"So how is everyone?" Ceaser asked.

"Beautifully! I just love how luxuorious the capitol is. There are buffets every night and our apartments and so amazing!" Annie coos over the capitol. I look at Katniss and see her grim face expression Annie was lying. Johanna had a strait face and kicked Katniss. "It's just amazing here."

"Wonderful, we are pleased you are enjoying your stay!" Ceaser smiled, "So Annie what do you think about the rebellion?".

"Simply, I think it's uneccesary. Our lives are perfect the way they are. You're just doing this to cause trouble. I think we should all lay down our weapons and have peace just the way it is!". Katniss looked like she was going to stay something but stopped herself.

"Johanna?" Ceaser asked.

"Eh, I mean I agree with Annie, this is unneccesary." Johanna muttered. She was obviously lying.

"So Katniss, how are you, you've been quite."

"Um well, life is good here, I just miss Peeta." She said reluctantly. She looked afraid. My heart shattered even more and my longing for her became stronger. "I don't want my child to be fatherless," she whimpered, "She's coming in 5 months."

"So it's a girl?" Ceaser smiled.

"We don't know, I want it to be a suprise, I just think it's a girl!" She smiled.

"So what do you think about the rebellion?" Ceaser asked.

Katniss took a breath and her eyes connected right to the camera, "I'm done lying. You listen here rebellion. Keep doing what you're doing. We live in cells, hardly any food, Kill the capitol, Keep the rebellion going!" Annie and Johanna jumped up and tried to stop Katniss while Ceaser called some peackeepers over. "Peeta if you hear me ple-" Katniss screamed.

Suddenly a peackeeper punched her and blood splattered the lense and the camera went black.

I started in shock while and absorbed everything that happened.

"Convinced?" Coin asked. I turned my head to her.

"We need to get them... We need to save them!" I started at her. "I will help you, if you agree to save Katniss, Annie, and Johanna!".

"Agreed!" Coin smiled and shook my hand.

I stumbled to my new room with Finnick. They want us to be roomates until we are both steady enough to take care of ourself.

"Wow! Look at this kitchen!" Finnick said trying to get our minds off the capitol update, "they put it in for you to bake probably."

I smiled and opened up the oven and found a note from Prim and her mother.

_Hi Peeta, _

_It's Prim and my mom. We asked for a extra special kitchen for you to bake in to help you through this whole rebellion thing. They said you could if you bring baked goods at least once a week to the cafeteria. You can bake and eat whenever you want. _

_Thanks_

_BTW my mom and my room is right next door so visit us whenever. We are gonna have to support each other through this!_

_Primrose _

_(AKA Prim)_

I smiled and taped the note on the fridge. I found Finnick knocked out on his bed, snoring. I chuckled and heard a knock. I looked, it was a soldier that was in the meeting room.

"Sorry Peeta, I'm Alex. Coin wants to shoot your first propo." He informed me, "Please follow me!"

**Please Review Review Review! It encourages me to write!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thankyou so much to everyone who reads and supports my stories! You guys really help encourage me to not be lazy ;)! Thanks everyone! Enjoy the chapter and don't froget to Review!**

**Katniss POV**

I don't remember anything except getting hit in the head by a bat. I know I should of listened to Snow and what he wanted me to do, but I couldn't! I'm done lying. I know they won't hurt this baby, somehow she's important to them.

My eyes twitched open. My eyelids felt like metal and I was hungry and sleepy. I was tied to a chair with food in front of me. I ate slowly. The food consisted of chicken, rice, a salad, and some whole wheat bread. Suddenly, I realized that they had changed me in a robe. I finished my food fast and a peackeeper soon came in and escorted me to another room. He put a blindfold around me and I was strapped down to a bed this time. They took my blindfold off and I was welcomed by a nice looking nurse. I was confused.

"Um... so YOUR supposed to torture me?" I asked confused. The nurses smile faded but soon came back.

"No sorry... I'm Cally," she smiled at me and turned on a weird looking machine. It wasn't big at all but I had never seen one before. I squinted at it. Cally cleared her throat, "I'm going to be you're nurse today, we are um... checking up on you're baby?"

I looked at her bewildered. They acre so much about my baby to make docter appointments for it? Wow...

"So this is gonna be fast and kinda cold." She smiled. "We just have to make sure it's growing properly and it has a heartbeat."

I nodded and she put cold sticky stuff on my stomach. She rubbed it around and then put a small machine on my stomach. She moved the machine around and on the other machine's screen a image popped up. I kept a straight face as she searched for a good image of my baby. "What's that?" I asked, kinda terrified.

"That's your baby!" As she pointed to the black and white image on the screen. "Are you sure you don't want to know the gender?" She looked at me.

"I want it to be a suprise." I replied in aww. Its so funny how you only know something for a few moments and you already have fallen in love with it.

"Okay, looks like everything is healthy and you're about 5 months in." Cally happily informed me. She wiped my stomach off and unplugged the machine. I put the robe over my stomach again and turned my head to the door.

"How is it?" President Snow questioned Cally. She smiled.

"It's healthy, she's about 5 months in!" Cally walked away quickly.

I stood up and gave President Snow a glare.

"Why do you care for this baby so much?" I whispered to him. I looked at his eyes, they were dark and evil. He looked sick.

"Well, if you're baby died, the rebels would surely go crazy and become uncontrollable," Snow smirked at me, "Also, we are planning to do something with it when it's born."

My felt a bad feeling in my stomach. Snow then excorted me to a room. He latched me in a chair and I rubbed my stomach. My baby was kicking wildley and I started to feel naseaous. A peackeeper suddenly came in with a huge needle with green liquid in it. he put in in my arm quickly while I squirmed around. I hate needles. He then started a video. It was obviously fake, but when the liquid got to my head I started getting loopsy and started believing the video. It was of Peeta trying to kill my baby and I.

After what seemed like forever, the video felt real. I didn't know right from wrong and they started playing audio of Peeta saying horrible things about me. They then proceeded to a peackeeper comming in.

"Peeta hate you, he's a monster!"

My body was in pain. I believed every word they said. I was trying to balance right from wrong.

The peackeeper then proceeded to hitting me everytime I said something good about Peeta.

After hours of torture, Snow finally told them my session was over.

I would of rather gotten beaten to death than whatever they did to me. I felt all the wounds and bruises on my body. The peackeeper through me in my cell. I wasn't sharing a cell with Annie and Johanna anymore, I was all by myself. I got into the fetal postition and started crying.

"Katniss?" Johanna whispered, concerened.

"It's okay it's only us!" Annie whispered. I looked up at them and cried. "What did they do to you?" Annie asked looking at my new wounds.

"They put liquid in my blood and played horrible horrible videos..." I said in between sniffles. "It was about Peeta, that monster, NOO he's my love and I-" I cried and burried my head in my arms. "I'M SO CONFUSED!Is he a monster or my husband!".

Annie looked at Johanna, "So, did they play any otehr videos of anyone?" I shook my head.

"Only Peeta, the monster..." I whispered. I clutched my head. "I just want to die..."

"Katniss, everything's okay, Peeta is your husband, you're carrying your guys child." Johanna corrected me.

I shook my head,"I don't know anymore Jo, I don't..."

Annie nuged Johanna and told her to stop talking about it. "Well, all day Jo and I have been shooting Capitol news to try to make the rebels stop, I'm so sorry Katniss..."

I nodded. A peackeeper came and threw food into our cells. Annie and Johanna engulfed their food. I had 5x more food than them. I had ceaser salad, a weird purple fruit, an apple, and 2 pieces of bread. I looked and noticed a peackeeper also threw in a bottle of water for all 3 of us. For me I also found a container of pills. I reda the note attached:

_Hey Kat!_

_It's Cally, I told President Snow to give you these pills 1 time a day to help the baby be strong! They are nutrition pills. Make sure to take them!_

_Love_

_Cal Cal_

_(your very nice nurse!)_

_=)_

They letter was fiilled with hearts and smiley faces. I laughed and put it in my trash pile on the corner of my cell. I threw one of my peices of bread to Jo and Annie. They looked starving for more. They smiled happily at me and shared it. I ate quietly and took my pills.

I layed down on the hard floor of my cell a rubbed my stomach. It felt like a reflex. I played a kicking game with my baby and fell asleep.

**Peeta POV**

I followed the soldier to a hovercraft. We talked about the rebellion and how it started. He said he was born here and had been working on defeating the capitol his whole life. We got on the hovercraft and I was introduced to my camera crew. The main girl was covered in tatoos and seemed to be in her late 20s. She had blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm Sandra, you're main camera man and protecter in case of capitol bombing." She informed me. She seemed caring and she knew what I was going through. "This is Jal," she pointed to another girl. She had a mini camera and was small. She had black hair and brown eyes. "She's an avox, and this is Bret." She pointed to a tall brown haired male that looked like he was in his early 40s. He waved warmly. I smiled at him.

We soon arrived in what was District 12 and I couldn't believe my eyes.

_**Review Please!**_** I really would appreciate if you guys would review for 3 reasons:**

**1) it encourages me that people like my story**

**2) It gives me ideas (wink wink) ****be sure to put your suggestions and ideas when you review so I can use them in my story and I can give you some credit!**

**3) It gives me advice on my writing style and horrid grammer and spelling!**

**Thanks!**

_**Review Please Please Please!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**skyeward18 if you're reading this you gave me a frekin awesome idea about Cally! This chapter is for you!**

**Peeta POV**

The air smelled of death. Death is a rare smell, a smell I never had smelled before. It was a mixture of blood and pain.

I walked slowly, as my propo team filled everything. I didn't care they were recording... I didn't come her for the propo, I came her for myself, to encourage me to keep the rebellion going. My eyes traveled down to the ground. The sight was unbelievable; flesh, blood, skulls... thata all my eye could see. It went on for miles and miles... it never ended. There where crows and wild dogs eating at the remains. So many people I loved, dead. A headache soon erupted in my head and I clutched my head.

"You okay?" Haymitch asked through my earpeice. I scowled and threw my earpeice on the ground and kept on walking.

Anger arose in me and it was soon diluted with sadness and the urge to fight. There were still many fires and lots of smoke comming from the buildings.

"Where do you want to look?" Sandra asked quietly.

"Everywhere... I need to suck it in." I made a fist but kept on walking. There wasn't much to see, except skulls and damaged buildings. I walked into the hobb and almost cried. There were bodied piled on top of eachother. Many of the seam population hid here during the bombing, you could tell. I looked further and saw the meadow. It was untouched. I ran towards it. I grabbed flowers and clutched them to my heart. I then proceeded down the main street of 12.. or what was 12. I reluctantly walked in my family's bakery.

Everything was ruined. I grabbed some baking supplies and memorable things that I would remember my family from. I opened the bathroom door.

My family

They were there.  
>Their skulls looked at me. They searched in my head and were whispering to me <em>Why did you kill us! You monster...<em>

Let's just say I broke..

I ran to the street and clutched my head.

"What do you think about this?" Sandra inquired.

"How could you do this... The capitol is a monster! Do you see what they do!" I screamed at the camera and motioned towards the ruins. "Do you want to live like this the rest of you're life, treated unfairly, like you're dirt. I sure know I don't." I growl and keep on walking. "The capitol has stole everything from us, it's time we fight back!"

"Awesome footage!" Bret said happily.

I sighed, all they care about is _footage_, they didn't lose everything due to the capitol.

"Okay you can look around now, Just we'll have to follow you for safety." Sandra smiled.

"Okay..." I said and ran off. I ran to victors village as fast as I could.

It was untouched. _Of course... the victors houses untouched!_

At this point, my bad was filled with special memories and baking supplies I wouldn't be able to find at 13. I ran into my house and grabbed more pictures and memories. I grabbed pictures of Katniss and I and more baking supplies. I then ran into Katniss's house. I grabbed her bow, her fathers jacket, her hunting boots, and a few herbs for her mother. I was about to leave when something scratched my leg.

I hissed in suprise and looked down at Buttercup, Prim's cat. His eyes were filled with hope, to see Prim.

It grabbed my heart.

He jumped in my bag and I smiled.

"You wanna see Prim?" I asked him, scratching him under his ear. He seemed to meow a 'yes' to me.

I quickly told him not to move and we scurried to the hovercraft.

**Katniss POV**

Everyday, it was a struggle. The struggle to want to survive.

The torture resumed, everyday for 2 hours. Annie and Johanna became therapy for me, they helped me sort the right from wrong for a few days. The few days they did help me, it would work. The memories the torture brought into my brain would be deminished. But soon, after they made the videos and sounds more intense Jo and Annie wouldn't beable to help.

They just showed me awful clips of Peeta, and no one else. My relationships stayed the same, except with Peeta. He went in my head from Fiance to murderous mutt. Soon, his name was connected to hurt and pain. I made it a rule so that when we where in our cell, we wouldn't talk about him.

They let me sleep again in the same cell with Jo and Annie because Cally said the isolation ad stress was getting to me. I was now taking 20 pills, 5 of them being anti stress and the rest being nutrients to help the baby. I don't know exactly how long we've been stuck here, but somewhere along the lines of a month.

Annie's been untouched by the capitol. She says that she spends most of her days being interviewed to stop the rebellion. She has been phased by the whole capitol torturing thing but I know that she will be back to normal when she's reunited with Finnick.

I'm happy for her.

Johanna has been tortured 2 times. She says it's not that bad, but I see right through it. Everytime she comes back from a session she is distant like I usually am and returns with burns like she was electrocuted. We have also forbidden talking about torture together so we can have a little bit of hapiness in our lives.

Sleep isn't even peaceful, it's swarmed with nightmares about Peeta killing my baby and I.

I bolt up to see Annie looking and shaking me. I look around to find Jo next me but she's not.

"Jo's gone!" I croak and rub my eyes.

"I know, Snow took her a few minutes ago." Annie sighed, "you were having a nightmare so I woke you up."

"Thanks... I hope Jo's alright." I sigh and lay down again. Annie lays down nest to me.

"How are you and the baby?" Annie asks trying to change the subject.

"You know, I'm fine," I grimace, "the babies growing normally and sure is healthy... they seem to care about my baby more than anything else. I get a ultrasound every day after torture to make sure the babies alright!"

"You're nurse is Cally... right?" Annie asks.

I nod, "she's really nice."

"She helped me once, she seems so alive and happy, but not like a capitol puppet at all..." Annie smirks. I laugh.

"I just I-I- nevermind, I'ts stupid!" I growl. Annie looks at me and motioning to move on. "Well... I just have a feeling Cally is not from the capitol and is a spy.."

"A spy?"

"Yah! She's like a rebel undercover."

"What!" Annie shoots up and looked at me. "You're serious?"

"When did I ever lie to you?" I looked at Annie, "DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

Annie chuckled and shushed me.

Suddenly, Johanna came through the door with Cally escorting her. Cally smiled at us and gave us our food. She then proceeded to turning the light on and shutting the door.

"Sorry I took her for so long guys!" Cally apoligized while handing us our food. Once again I had 5x more food than my friends.

We all started eating.

"Well thanks for breakfast!" I smiled at Cally.

"I'm sorry Cally but I must ask what did you do to Jo?" Annie asked.

"I'm right here stupid! You can just ask me!" Jo chuckled punching Annie.

Cally smiled, "Well I saw Johanna's state and asked Snow if I could treat her a bit. He agreed so I grabbed her and put some ointment on her burns and cut her scorched hair."

I looked at Jo and hugged her, she looked much better, to me atleast.

"Cally, I just don't undertand. Why me when Katniss has 10x worse wounds than I do?" Jo asked sadly.

I do look much worse than Jo and I have many open wounds.

Cally's smile faded and looked down. "I asked Snow, he said that Katniss get's enough medical treatment for her baby, he also said 'we don't need her anyway, i'm just gonna kill her after she gives birth and use her baby as bait'." Cally looked at us seriously, "You need to get out, he's gonna kill you guys." She smirked. "Luckily for you, I can help." After that Cally ran away and shut the door.

We all stared at her in aww.

"TOLD YOU!" I said, eyes wide.

**... 2 hours later ...**

Escorts pulled us along tightly to another room, I was just glad that i'm not going to torture. The escorts then threw us in a warm and luxurious room. The putrid smell of roses filled my nose and I felt like dying.

"Sit ladies, please sit." Snow smiled.

We all sat down, and I glared at Snow.

"Now ladies, the uprising is getting stronger and we need big interviews with all of you, **_seperatly!_**" Snow looked at me.

I gulped and felt like protesting but I kept my mouth closed.

"Now, Katniss I know you especially don't want to do this but if you do this, I promise _Peeta _will never get close to you or your baby." Snow hissed.

My head convulsed. He said the mutts name! I clutched my head.

"Please stop!" I whimpered. Snow laughed evily.

"Ladies, now you must listen to what I need you to say." Snow asked. We all looked at him in silence. "You need to say how horrible this war is and how you want them to stop, we are planning to bomb 13 during this interview so you have to act desirable and distracting." Snow looked at me. "Especially _you." _

I gave Snow a dirty look.

"First will be Johanna, just say what I told you to say and act intresting. Next will be Annie, do the same as Johanna but go in more detail since your good at that. Katniss will be last." He looked at me seriously. "You little varmint say **_NOTHING_** about the bombing! At the end of your turn the bombing will be starting."

He dismised us and we walk to our cells.

Luckily, no torturing today.

**Hopefully you liked the chapter! **

_**Please Review guys and give me ideas to make the story intresting and**** adventurous!**_

**Thanks!**

**Review Review Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, you have permission to find me and spit on me. I am officially the worst updater ever! I was too lazy to update a lot on winter break so sorry! **

**My friend Esme wanted me to upload one of her fanfictions! If you have read the Warriors series, you should check out the fanfiction I uploaded for her. I will update her story constantly because everyday she emails me a new chapter. This story takes me a longer time to update because I only have time on the weekends and, i'm constantly doing something like running or studying soo... yah... **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer:**** The Hunger Games is owned by the amazing Suzzane Collins. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katniss POV<span>**

When we were thrown back into our cell, it seemed that Johanna exploded.

"WE HAVE TO WARN THEM!" Jo looked at me wide eyed, "THEY"RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"JO calm down..." Annie hissed. She looked at me, "Katniss, they're going to bomb thirteen and.. they're using us as an distraction." She looked at us, "we have to be captivating we have to-" Annie than suddenly shed a single tear.

I was confused. "Isn't that _mutt _in Thirteen... he should die for all he's done!".

"No! Katniss no... ugh!" Johanna shook her head and frowned, "He's your Fiance, you two love eachother!"

"Love eachother..." I whispered. It suddenly came to me. When I thought of him, pain and sorrow didn't convulse through my brain. I din't understand my mixed memories anymore. I looked around the room and tried to focus on one thing: my memories, and trying to sort them out.

_There. There I was laughing with him. _

_The cave, he didn't try to kill me, he kissed me._

_When he revealed my secret the pain and sorrow we felt together. _

_In the quell, he was trying to protect me, not kill my child and me. _

_The sad and lonliness I felt first when I was captured._

_The need to see him again..._

I suddenly lept out of my trance and looked at Annie.

Annie looked at me with aww, "You... you didn't freak out when you thought of him!". She looked happy and amazed.

The door creaked and our heads turned to the door, only to be relieved when it wasn't peackeepers, but Cally.

She looked at us and faked a smile. She then shut the door and took us out of our cells.

"Change of plans, interviews tonight," she looked at us sadly, "make sure to not say anything stupid.."

She then looked at me and we hugged eachother.

I had to do something.

I had to save them.

**Peeta POV**

That trip... killed me. The second we landed in thirteen I ran to my room and stuffed my face in my not so comfy pillow. i didn't realize Finnick was eating the leftover bread I had baked a day ago. He walked towards me silently. and sat down.

"That bad huh?"

I nodded and sat up,"My family, they were... dead! Right in front of me..." I ran my hand through my hair, "It's like their skulls were talking to me."

Finnick looked at his feet silently, "well, you set down your stuff you gathered over there, I couldn't help but peek and find this.." He picked up Buttercup who was scratching his hands. He grimaced and set him down.

I laughed my head off.

"Yah that's Prim's cat, I need to give him to her!".

Finnick nodded and then looked through my other stuff, "Painting supplies, backing supplies," He picked out Katniss' hunting jacket and bow and arrows, "What's this?".

I snatched it quickly and set the jacket of a hanger and the bow and arrow underneath. I then grabbed the picture of Katniss' family and Buttercup, "Katniss' stuff, Im bringing this picture and Buttercup to Prim and Ms. Everdeen."

Finnick nodded and flopped on the bed, he then waved to say 'good bye'.

I walked 15 steps to the next compartment and looked on the door. In big red letters it said 'COMPARTMENT 307 LAURA EVERDEEN AND PRIMROSE EVERDEEN'.

I knocked and almost immediatly came Prim. She hugged me tightly. "How are you?".

I shrugged, "As good as I'll ever be after seeing my district's remains. Anyway, guess who I found!" I grabbed Buttercup out of the bag and set him down.

"Buttercup! I missed you! AWW MOM LOOK!" Primrose squealed. Ms. Everdeen ran in and smiled, I quickly handed her the family photo of her family I found and she thanked me.

I felt a buzzing on my arm and looked down at my comunicuff, it read 'Command room immedeatly'. I quickly left the cat adoration session and walked swiftly to Command. I sat next to Finnick and awaited everyone to arrive.

Soon, after Gale arrived, Coin sat down and smiled at us. "You must be wondering why I called you here so urgently, well the capitol is going to air a session of capitol news and Betee thinks he has found a way to get into the Capitol's television system and show a rebel propo." She looked at us all, "Any questions?".

"Okay I have a question, it's kinda off topic though..." I sheepishly said. Coin nodded, giving me permission to continue. "Well, when I went to District 12, I found Primroses's cat..." I caught Gales eye and he smiled, "I was wondering if she could keep it?"

Coin looked unphased and made eyecontact with me, "Is it pottytrained... for inside?"

"It is." Gale replied, "I sometimes helped Prim take care of it."

"Ok, it can stay, if it ever gets in the halls though it's kicked out."

I nodded and we all waited in silence. I felt like evryone was staring at me, we all knew that they will look all look different than last time we saw them. I braced myself for the worst. Beads of sweat fell down my face.

**Katniss POV**

We were all sitting in our different rooms, eating. When my escort brought me my food, I studied it before I ate it. It was tomato soup with some carrots and salad, and in the corner of the plate, a piece of bread. I knew I was connected to bread somehow but, I just couldn't remember. I swallowed my pile of pills and vitamins and dressed into a robe. Almost a heartbeat later, Malidera, my stylist, came in and did my makeup, covering up my dark circles, scars, and bruises.

"What are you thinking about?" Malidera asked, focusing on my hair.

_Uhh I hate small talk..._ "Um... just everything, what I should say to stop the rebels..." I lied, I was really thinking about what I should say to snap the rebels out of their trance and come and save Jo, Annie, and I.

Malidera smiled, "I'm sure you'll suceed!" She then did the finishing touch on my hair, added a little hair spray and pinned a loose hair back from my face. "Ok! Done! Please go in the bathroom and put on your dress, I'll be waiting out here."

I got up quickly and scurried over to the bathroom where I saw a very light blue dress. I studied it quickly an then slid into it. I looked in the mirror and sighed; it's upper section was tight and silky, just over my protruding stomach was a leather belt and the bottom of the dress was flowy and it went down to my knees. I came out of the bathroom and Malidera gave me some white flats and a simple necklace. She then added some shimmer to my eyeshadow and she told em to twirl.

I sighed and did what she wanted.

"Aww Katniss! You look so beautiful!" Malidera swooned, "Now off you go! Johanna and Annie should be there already." She opened the door for me and I sat down next to Annie on a fluffy couch. We didn't talk, not even Jo, we just sat there and waited for something to happen.

Snow walked in and looked at the three of us sternly, "Remember our talk ladies, I just wanted to tell you all something quick before Annie gets started." he cleared his throat, "On the right of the camera is a screen, that screen shows you what the show looks like and because you are on the show, it will probably show you. Make sure to look at that screen once in a while to make sure you don't look... traumitizing.."

I scowled and felt like spitting on him. He then left and we all sat in silence again, until Johanna was called up.

"Good Luck! Don't say anything stupid!" I smiled at her. She waved and then proceeded to the stage.

The interviews lasted about 5-10 minutes per person. Johanna came in and sat down next to me fiddling with her finger. Panic started to rise in my stomach when Annie's session was starting to end. "It'll be okay Kat... just smile and look captivating." Jo assured me.

When my name was called I was reluctantly. I felt my baby kicking and my stomach started to churn. _NO NO no vomiting right now!_

"Hey kat." Johanna stopped me and looked at me seriously, "Remember who the real enemy is."

I looked at her and thought about that for a moment, I glanced at Annie who nodded, and then I was thrown into the room.

I immedeatly noticed the screen on the right of the camera, it showed Cesear Flickerman in a chair, introducing me. I smiled and walked on set.

I secretly prayed I would make it through this alive.

I knew what I was going to say.

**Peeta POV**

The capitol symbol and chime came over the room and all of our eye fell on the T.V. It showed Ceaser Flickerman, with his purple hair and yellow suit, smiling with his snow white teeth.

"Hello Panem! I am Ceaser Flickerman with a very special brodcast today! We will have 3 special guests here to tell you about their lives and what they think of the war!" He repositioned himself in his chair, "Please welcome our first guest, Johanna Mason!".

I watched as Johanna walked on stage with a bright smile. She had shorter hair than before and she looked better, but that may be just because of the capitol makeup magic. Her hair was straight and simple, and she was wearing a long black dress with a fem shimmers on her arms. She had simple makeup on and when she waved at Ceaser you could see her bones.

She was _really _thin.

"Hello Ceaser, it's a pleasure to be with you today!"

"So Johanna, how is your stay at the capitol?"

Johanna searched for the right words to say, "Hmm... what's the right word?" she started at the camera and raised and eyebrow, "it's simply marvelous here! We get buffets every night and plush couches and beds! It's so classical and beautiful here as always!" She giggled.

Johanna never giggles. I knew in my gut she was lying.

"So, everyone in Panem I bet is eager to hear this from you, what are your thoughts on the war?"

"Like I said before, it's uneccesary, whatever the rebels are trying to do, it's not working. Just set all your weapons down and give up, the capitol always wins." She said sadly. "Everyone should all stop, please, we don't want a bad war like before!"

"Okay, sadly we are going to have to say goodbye to you Johanna and welcome our next guest!" Ceaser chuckled.

"Aww! I see, well, thankyou for having me!" she smiled and then walked away, waving at the camera.

"Our next guess is the one and only, Annie Cresta!" Ceaser smiled charmingly at the camera, "Please welcome her!".

I looked at Finnick and his face was expressionless.

She then walked on stage. Her hair was in a fancy bun and she was wearing simple makeup like Johanna. She looked perfectly healthy, but just a little skinny, since all she did all day was shoot with Capitol news channels to update about the war and how the rebellion should stop. She has wearing a tight gray dress and black stalletos. She walked quickly over to her seat and sat down happily. She looked at the right of the camera and pulled her hair back from her face. She then smiled at Ceaser.

"Thank god she's alright!" Finnick let out a huff of relief.

_I wish I could say the same thing about Katniss. _

"How are you Annie?" Ceaser questioned.

"Oh! Absoloutely fabulous! I love it here in the capitol! Like Johanna said, we have buffets every night and I've made so many new friends. We all have a girls talk at dinner and we all have sleepovers! I'm so stress and care-free here! I can just relax all day and have an awesome time!" Annie gushed and put her hand to her heart, "I hope I never leave!".

"That's great Annie, just like I asked Johanna, what do you think about the war?" Ceaser asked.

"Again. it's not worth it. The human race shouldn't be wiped out again. Everyone please stop! Think of if you don't win this war, which you probably wont, what will be the consiguences?" Annielooked at the camera, "What will become of us?".

Ceaser nodded, "you're right Annie, once again, thankyou for joining us, it's time for our next guest!"

Annie smiled, "It was a pleasure to be interviewed by you Ceaser!". She then walked off and waved goodbye.

I felt my heart beat faster. My anticipation grew. I braced myself for the worst.

Finnick patted my shoulder.

"Please welcome, Katniss Everdeen! Victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

She then stepped on stage.

She was so bruised.

She looked so weighed down.

You could see her scars through her pounds of makeup on her face.

Her eyes were dull and lifeless.

She was not like the girl I had been in the Hunger Games with.

They changed her.

"She got worse!" I sighed. "We need to rescue them as fast as possible!"

Coin nodded in agreement, and our eyes trailed back to the T.V.

She was wearing a light blue dress. The top was very tight and it showed of her curves, it then had a brown belt over her stomach and then the dress flowed naturally down to her knees. She had pounds of makeup on to cover her bruises and scars, it wasn't working. She smiled a fake smile and then sat down.

She looked serious, like she was planning to say something important.

"How are you Katniss, long time no see!"

"Indeed Ceaser. I'm fine!"

Ceaser didn't push it, they were obviously intrested in something else. "How's the baby?"

Katnis looked caught of guard and smiled, "She... or he... is fine!" She looked at Ceaser, "growing normally, everything's healthy!". She then patted her stomach and smiled again.

"Great! You're about 5 1/2 months along, correct?"

Katniss nodded eagerly, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"I think we all want to know the answer for this, what do you think about the war Katniss, and what would you say to Peeta right now?" Ceaser asked.

Katniss looked like she was struggling to find an answer, she looked on the floor and I saw her eyes become dark, she then shut them and regained her composure. Her eyes then became the mystical grey again. "Um... nice question.."

She then looked straight at the camera, "This war is usless, do you want to kill millions of people? Peeta, just think, are they using you?".

She was then cut off by me and thirteens music. It was the propo we shot in 12.

"WE GOT IN!" Plutarch jumped for joy. Everyone cheered and clapped. "BETEE GOT IN!"

I didn't celebrate though, I watched Katniss' reaction, and once everyone qieted down, so did everyone else.

She look at the right of the camera. Her expression was suprised. "Peeta? Peeta is that you!" her eyes were switching from black to grey, black to grey, black to grey... she was fighting for sanity. It then went back to me, crouching over my dead family, screaming about how we should defeat the capitol. It then went back to Katniss. "Peeta please just listen! Bombs! Dead by morning! Get safe! You're going to get bombed please save me-"

Blood then shattered on the tiles and you could hear Katniss' scream before the program ended.

I felt my heart shatter.

"It was a warning!" Coin screeched. She then went to an emergency button and pushed it. Sirens went off and the intercom was speaking 'This is not a drill' 'get to bomb covers immedeatly'

I followed the crowd to the lowest level of 13 possible, the bomb shelters.

**Katniss POV**

As I was being dragged away, barely unconcious I heard Annie and Johanna's screams.

"Leave her alone!" they screamed that over and over again.

I was then thrown in a room where Cally and President Snow was. Cally rushed over and checked my pulse.

"Breathing," Callly sighed. She proceeded to bandaging up my injury and cleaning it up. "She's fighting conciousness."

"Filthy mutt!" Snow growled. He then kicked my leg. "You little monster. I should have NEVER told you!"

"What are you going to do sir?" Cally asked.

"Obviously I'm not the docter here! Why hasn't the hiijacking worked?"

"Well, I've been studying it and I have come to the conclusion that she has become immune to it, the tracker jacker venom no longer works on her."

"What if i give her a higher dose?"

"That would work sir."

"Good, that will do then, I may have a better idea though..."

"And that would be?"

"Erasing her memory of him forever, and when his memory would come back, it would be filled with pain and sorrow!"

Cally gulped, "that would work..."

"Then we will start erasing her memory of him, in 1 week on monday." He then walked out and shut the door.

Cally then ran to the door and locked it. She then ran to me. "It'll be okay Kat."

I saw her grab out a what looked like watch from her pocket.

"Cally, yes?" A voice from the watch spoke.

"Are you safe?" Cally asked.

"Yes, Katniss?"

"She's okay... you need to get us as fast as you can! Next week Snow is planning to erase her memory..."

"Alright rebel cally, I will plan one as soon as possible."

"Great President Coin, ending call" Call said.

I then blacked out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Before I get started, I have to thank everyone for everything! Thankyou to all that read my story, I have reached freaking 3,000 views =0! I never expected this! Thankyou to my 24 followers, 12 favoriters, 17 reveiwers, and all my reader! I love you all so much!**

**Heres the chapter! BTW i say a few swear words in this chapter... totally suprising... (not)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, the amazing Suzzane Collins does... I'm just obssesed with Katniss and Peeta!**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta POV<strong>

At first, when the alarms went off, we were all consumed with shock. Finnick and I ran down to our rooms first to grab our special items that could never be replaced. I caught sight of Prim and her mother helping hospital patients out. She looked scared and frightened, and I knew why. I ran past Finnick who screamed at me to meet him down at out chamber in the safety shelter. AT first I couldn't find Buttercup in Prim's room, until I saw him, crouched under the bed. I swiftly grabbed him. He relplied in biting my arm and scratching at me the whole way down. By the time I was at the enclosure, they closed the doors, and not later than 2 minutes later the bombs started.

I made my way down to my bunk that I shared with Finnick. _Bunk 678, Bunk 679, Bunk 680, Bunk 6- aww there it is!_

I ran to Prim and threw Buttercup at her, who simply scratched at me. Prim instantly came running over and jumped in my arms, "Thankyou Peeta!" she whispered through sobs.

"No Problem, I had to get him for you, I know he reminds you of home."

She smiled at me and cuddled with Buttercup, as Finnick put our belongings under our bunk. I saw Alex walk towards me in the back of my eye. We had actually become great friends.

"Hi Peeta, hi Finnick, Coin wnats to talk to you guys about something." Alex smiled.

"well... that was all a complete suprise..." Finnick trailed off.

"I wonder what the capitols thinking right now." Alex smirked. We both looked at him in horror, obviously their plotting something horrible and torturing Katniss! "Oh... sorry, froget I said that."

As we walked by, people looked at me with sympathetic looks. I just smiled at them.

Once we reached Coins room, I could tell they were just given some news. The air was tense, and everyone was arguing.

"What's going on?" Finnick snarled, obviously annoyed.

"We just got some.. controversal news, please sit," Snow sat down and so did everyone, "they are punishing Katniss for what she said."

I ran my hand through my hair. _Why her..._

"What are they going to do to her?" I choked out, staring strait at Coin.

"Cally called.." Coin said glancing at Alex. His face brightened. "She's good, she said that they trust her 100%, she's ready to help with the plan. And we have to work out a plan soon."

"You didn't answer my question.."

"They're erasing her memory of you!" Coin snapped. She then sighed and slumped down in her chair. "Absoloutely terryfiying..."

I looked down and sighed, "Well.. it's obvious with all the things they're doing to her I'm not allowed to go?"

Coin nodded. "You all can go, I will get this plan executed at once..."

We then all walked out, with my heart shattering.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! Going to Big Bear tomorrow, so I'm packing for skiing... *jumps in the air* YAAAASSSS! Maybe... just maybe... I get some reviews, I'll write a bit on the car ride ;)! hint hint!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Ill love you forever and like worship you ;)! If you have ANY questions please review and ask me! I'll personally answer them on my next chapter =)!**

**THANKS**

**BTW, does anyone do FooPets? If you do, shoot me a PM ;)!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's the Chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

When they let us out, the eery silence was haunting. Many of the walls were cracked, and it didn't seem right. When we were all shuffling out, Katniss' mother had to go help the hospital patients, and she left Prim with me. prim was exsaughsted, she didn't sleep at **all** during the bombs. Buttercup was with Katniss' mother, as the docters said he helps the patients become cheerful again. Prim climbed up in my arms, and fell asleep. Her breath was warm and her nose was snuggled in my neck. I looked around by us, everyone was in a hurry to get back to their homes and inspect them. However, I was slow, I wanted to let Prim rest and suck everything in.

As I looked around, a tall, middle aged man caught my eye. His olive skin, grey eyes, and dark dark hair vaguely reminded me of something. He looked at me and we stared at each other for a good 6 seconds. Prim moved her head and yawned, she looked up for a while, and then fell asleep again. I could hear a light snore in my ear.

The mans eyes shot straight at Prim once she woke up. His face was consumed with confusion, and then shock. His eyes were big, and he looked at me in shock. I then moved on quickly, shoving through people. I just needed to get to my compartment.

I set Prim down slowly on my untouched bed and looked around my room. The room was untouched, proving the fact that 13 was well over prepared. Everything was untouched, the room just needed a paint job.

"I GOT THE STUFF!"

"AHHH"

"CALM DOWN"

"YOU CALM DOWN"

Finnick calmed me quickly and sat down, running his fingers through his hair.

"You got the stuff?" I asked, motioning to the filled bags.

Finnick nodded, and placed my belongings on my side of the room.

"Lets go to lunch"

"Finnick... its only 9:00.."

"STILL! BAKE ME SOME COOKIES!" Finnick ordered, plopping on his bed.

I sighed, at least baking relax me.

I took out my ingredients, 13 was kind enough to supply me a life supply of baking supplies and goods. I silently started to knead the dough and stir the ingredients. I cut the cookies in hearts and put them in the oven.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Prim, yawning. She jumped up and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"Mmm..."

"They're for you." I smiled and sat down.

"THEY'RE FOR ME TOO, THE BEAUTIFUL FINNICK"

Prim laughed and I scowled, "of course Finny!"

After some time, Finnick fell asleep and Prim was watching me.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"You handling it so ... well." Prim confessed. I studied her face, she was deprived of sleep and her blue eyes were faded.

"I'm handling it as well as I can." I replies. Shrugging, I looked at the cookies. They were done.

I slipped on my mitts and pulled them out, and then started frosting them with light green frosting.

"Se'll come home soon..." Prim smiled. "C-Can you tell me what they're doing to her?"

I looked at Prim. She was begging me.

"I don't know fully myself, all I know is that it's something bad." I sat down, placing the cookies to cool off. "Prim... she's not gonna be the same"

"Yea, I know that I just..." Prim grunted and looked at her feet. She then looked up at me, "we can recover her to be the old Katniss!"

"Prim, just eat the cookies." I smiled and shoved a plate towards her while I brought the other to Finnick, who was still sleeping. I set his cookies by his bedside table and walked back to Prim, suprised to see all the cookies gone and crumbs on her face.

"Hey, Prim?"

"Yessss?"

"What happened to your dad?"

Prim looked up at me, confused. "Don't you already know, he died in a mining accident."

"But did they ever.. FIND his body?" I asked, shuffling around in my seat.

"Noo, they didn't find a lot of the bodies." Prim looked at me, "more cookies? Please?"

I chuckled and handed her more cookies.

**Katniss POV**

it's dark.. it's cold... I'm alone

* * *

><p><strong>Review pretty pretty please?<strong>

**Also, I don't have much time for FanFiction as much as I did before. This chapter is really short, I am sorry about that, but I promise every night I will write 30 minutes so next weekend I'll have a long chappie for you guys!**


End file.
